1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which has a driving circuit for reducing a chip size and improving an electrostatic discharge capability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The electrostatic discharge capability of an electrostatic shielding unit depends on a size of an electrostatic discharge transistor. The greater the size of the electrostatic discharge transistor, the higher a rate of electrostatic discharge. However, it is difficult to increase the size of the electrostatic discharge transistor within a limited core area. Consequently, in the related art, the poor electrostatic discharge capability of the electrostatic discharge unit causes to fail to discharge high voltage static electricity within a short time period.